Pah-Geist-Sekte
)}} thumb|Dukat und die Anhänger der Pah-Geist-Sekte. Die Pah-Geist-Sekte ist eine Sekte, die die Pah-Geister vereehrt und anbetet. Lange Zeit wird der Sekte kaum Beachtung geschenkt. Erst als 2374 das Bajoranische Wurmloch ohne sichtbaren Grund kollabiert – was die Bajoraner dahingehend interpretieren, dass sich die Propheten von Bajor abgewandt haben – wenden sich mehr und mehr Bajoraner der Sekte zu. ( ) Vorgeschichte Während der Besetzung von Bajor durch die Cardassianer wenden sich viele Bajoraner von den Propheten ab, da sie diese für die Besetzung verantwortlich machen. Sie beschuldigen die Propheten, sich von Bajor abzuwenden und die Bajoraner sich selbst zu überlassen. Aus der Bewegung wird über eine lange Zeit die Pah-Geist-Sekte. ( ) Nachdem Dukat von einem Pah-Geist besessen ist und diesem hilft, in das bajoranischen Wurmloch zu gelangen, wird dieser zum Abgesandten der Pah-Geister. Er schließt sich daraufhin der Sekte an und wird auf Grund seines Status von den Anhängern der Sekte als Meister angesehen. Sie beginnen ihm bedingungslos zu folgen. ( ) Geschichte der Sekte Anschlag auf den Abgesandten der Propheten Anfang 2375 wird der Abgesandte der Propheten dann von einem Mitglied der Pah-Geist-Sekte angegriffen, welches ihm mit einem Messer in den Bauch sticht. Captain Sisko wird zwar verletzt, übersteht aber den Anschlag. Später tut Vedek Fala den Vorfall gegenüber Kira Nerys als die Tat eines Verwirrten ab. ( ) Das Wunder thumb|Das Wunder. Bald nach seinem Eintreffen verlegt Dukat die Sekte nach Empok Nor. Zudem fordert er von den Mitgliedern strikte Enthaltsamkeit. Diese folgen dem Gebot. Doch nachdem Benyan und Mika sich als würdig erweisen, wird ihnen von Dukat gestattet, ein Kind zu zeugen. Um Erfolg zu haben, betet Dukat schließlich gemeinsam mit Mika und ihrem Mann für den Erfolg ihrer Bemühungen ein Baby zu bekommen. Die Gebete erfolgen zu dritt oder auch nur mit einem der Partner und Dukat. Bei einem der Treffen von Dukat und Mika geschieht es dann. Der Cardassianer kann der Frau nicht widerstehen und sie kommen sich näher und verbringen die Nacht miteinander. Kurz darauf ist Mika schwanger. Sie und ihr Mann sind sehr glücklich darüber. Doch als das Baby geboren ist, stellt sich heraus, dass dieses halb cardassianisch ist. Mika und Dukat wissen, was dies bedeutet, doch der stellt es als ein Wunder der Pah-Geister hin und lässt seine Anhänger glauben, dass diese für eine Verwandlung des Kindes im Bauch der Mutter verantwortlich sind. Nur Benyan selbst hat daran erste Zweifel. Bald darauf treffen sich Dukat und Mika in einer Luftschleuse, um über das Kind zu sprechen. Die Bajoranerin weiß von den Zweifeln ihres Mannes und ist sich nicht sicher, ob sie ihn belügen könnte, wenn er sie fragt. Dukat, der nicht zulassen will, dass die Wahrheit bekannt wird, beschließt Mika zu töten. Er verlässt die Luftschleuse und verschließt diese hinter sich. Dann öffnet er die äußere Schleusentür. Allerdings kann Mika in letzter Sekunde gerettet werden. ( ) Kiras Gefangenschaft thumb|Die Bajoraner stellen sich schützend vor Dukat. Noch während Mika schwanger ist, beauftragt Dukat Vedek Fala seine ehemalige Schülerin Kira Nerys nach Empok Nor zu bringen. Dieser tut wie ihm befohlen und überreicht der Bajoranerin einen Zielpeilungstransponder des Dominion als Geschenk, der sie auf die entfernte Raumstation beamt. Dukat versucht sie auf seine Seite zu bringen, aber es gelingt ihm nicht. Dennoch erlaubt er ihr, sich frei auf der Station zu bewegen. Dabei kommt sie auch zu einer der Messen der Sekte. Dort gelingt es ihr, einen Phaser an sich zu bringen und ihn auf Dukat zu richten. Doch dessen Anhänger stellen sich schützend vor ihn und bringen Kira dazu, ihren Plan aufzugeben. Sie wird überwältigt und in ihr Quartier gebracht. Dort sucht Dukat sie später auf und berichtet ihr von der Liebe der Pah-Geister und dass er auch von den Bajoranern geliebt wird. Für Kira ist dies nur eine Fortführung der Besetzung von Bajor. Doch Dukat sieht dies anders. Ihm sind nun andere Dinge wichtig. Später werden die beiden zur Krankenstation gerufen, wo Mika in den Wehen liegt. Kira wohnt dem sogenannten Wunder des cardassianischen Babys bei. Sie weiß sofort, was dies bedeutet, doch sie kann sich kein Gehör verschaffen. Die Bajoraner wollen an ein Wunder glauben. Auch als sie Mika findet, nachdem Dukat sie töten will, weist sie die anderen Mitglieder der Sekte darauf hin, doch geschickt gelingt es Dukat, die Menge auf seine Seite zu bringen. Dukats dunkler Plan Da Mika wieder gesund werden wird, muss Dukat handeln. Er betet zu den Pah-Geistern und bittet sie um Unterstützung. thumb|Dukats Betrug fällt auf Kurz darauf tritt er von seine Anhänger und unterbreitet ihnen, dass die Pah-Geister wollen, dass sie gemeinsam Selbstmord begehen, um ihre körperliche Existenz hinter sich zu lassen und den Pah-Geistern im Kampf um den himmlischen Tempel beizustehen. Er verabredet sich mit den Anderen um Mitternacht. Dann geht er ein letztes Mal zu Kira, die mittlerweile in ihrem Quartier eingeschlossen ist. Er berichtet ihr, dass sie am nächsten Tag von der [[USS Defiant (NX-74205)|USS Defiant]] abgeholt werden wird. Zudem berichtet er davon, dass die Mitglieder der Sekte Promazin zum Selbstmord verwenden werden. Es handelt sich dabei um ein Gift, das die Körper der Toten innerhalb weniger Stunden in Staub auflöst. Dann verlässt er die Frau. Während die Mitglieder der Sekte sich ein letztes Mal treffen, gelingt es Kira, die Tür zu ihrem Quartier zu öffnen. Sie begibt sich zu dem Ort, an dem sich die Mitglieder der Sekte umbringen wollen. Dort gelingt es ihr, Dukat zu unterbrechen und ihm das Promazin aus der Hand zu werfen. Fala gibt ihm darauf eine neue Promazinration, doch Dukat weigert sich, diese zu nehmen. Es stellt sich heraus, dass Dukat selbst keinen Selbstmord begehen will und sein Betrugsversuch kommt ans Licht. Daraufhin wenden die Mitglieder der Sekte sich von ihm ab und bewerfen ihn mit dem Gift. Voller Wut beamt sich Dukat daraufhin von der Station. Einzig Fala bleibt Dukat treu und schluckt das Gift. Er stirbt in Kiras Armen. ( ) Abreise von Empok Nor Die Überlebenden der Sekte reisen gemeinsam mit Kira auf der Defiant zurück nach Bajor. ( ) Infrastruktur Der Sekte steht auf Empok Nor nur ein Fusionsgenerator zur Verfügung. Deshalb können keine Replikatoren verwendet werden. Deshalb pflanzt man das Essen in mehreren hydrophonischen Gärten an. Die medizinische Versorgung erfolgt über ein Frachtshuttle, das die Verbindung zur Außenwelt bildet. ( ) Mitglieder * Dukat (Meister und Abgesandter der Pah-Geister) * Vedek Fala * Brin * Benyan * Mika * circa 50 weitere Bajoraner Quellen *DS9 ** ** ** Hintergrundinformationen * Es ist anzunehmen, dass sich die Pah-Geist-Sekte nach der Entlarvung von Dukat auflöste. * Es ist unklar, ob dies die einzige Pah-Geist-Sekte ist oder ob es weitere dieser Gruppierungen gibt. en:Cult of the Pah-wraiths Kategorie:Personengruppe Kategorie:Religion Kategorie:Bajoranisch